Glasses Fetish
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Everything seemed to be perfect that day. The birds were singing, the sky was blue and Reborn wasn't there! But then why-? WHY did Yamamoto have to wear those glasses and awaken some surprising feelings inside of Tsuna?
1. All is well?

**Author's note: **As an apology for not updating for how many weeks... Here another 8027 fanfiction. I got this idea while staring at Yamamoto picture with concentration. I had a sticker of an elder Yamamoto wearing glasses and I was like "He looks hot." and I thought I wish Tsuna could think like that and yeah my mind made a story! So I hope you guys like this! :D

* * *

><p><strong>GLASSES FETISH<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_All is well...?_

All was well that day.

Yap definitely well! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was no sign of a certain devil tutor lurking around! Ah yes, the world was peaceful today!

"I'm off mom!" A certain brunet said cheerfully as he waved at his mother.

"Okay! Take care Tsu-kun!" Nana said, amused by her son's good mood. Tsuna nodded running off with a big and bright smile. Today was definitely the day for him.

"Ah~ Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna thought with a dreamy sigh as his run slowed to a walk. Maybe today, no one was going to interrupt his confession to the idol of the school.

_I hope she takes my confession seriously this time. _Tsuna thought as he bit his lip. The last time he confessed, Kyoko actually thought he was joking! Well... he was only wearing boxers at that time and also his mind had been induced with dying will pills... but still! Every confession he made (whilst clothed or not) was serious!

"This time for sure!" Tsuna muttered to himself in determination. But then his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the familiar back of someone.

_Ah that must be-_

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out as he raised a hand in greeting and rushed to the other. The moment the name was uttered, Yamamoto turned around. The brunet's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. What-?

"Ah Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Ohayo!"

Tsuna was taken aback as he felt his heart beat accelerate, he stopped in the middle of the road, staring.

"Hm? Tsuna is there something wrong?" Yamamoto called to the brunet when he saw him stop in his tracks. "Tsuna?"

The young sky blushed fiercely when he saw Yamamoto staring at him in worry. He looked down trying to calm his abnormal reaction as he struggled to speak.

"Yamamoto, uhm you- when-?" Tsuna struggled with his words as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Huh? What?" Yamamoto asked unable to hear the brunet from afar. He decided to approach the other but then Tsuna's head suddenly snapped up in panic.

"Don't come any closer!" He suddenly shouted, shocking both himself and Yamamoto.

"Ah, o-okay." Yamamoto said reluctantly. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"U-uhm s-so Yamamoto..." Tsuna said as he spoke over the distance between them. Yamamoto strained to hear what his friend was saying. "W-what's up w-with that y-you know..."

"What's up with what?" Yamamoto asked tilting his head innocently, which was _totally _not helping at all.

"T-That y-you know... t-those g-glasses." Tsuna stuttered out, his mind still having trouble forming coherent sentences. Yamamoto blinked once before understanding crossed his face.

"Oh these?" Yamamoto said loudly, making sure his friend heard him (they were at least ten feet apart) as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Tsuna gulped.

"My eyes were going all blurry yesterday so my dad took me to the doctor. He said it was only a temporary thing and so he gave me these glasses so that I can see better." Yamamoto explained cheerfully as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That's what I get for reading baseball comics late at night huh?"

As Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna laughed along as well although his laugh was more nervous.

"O-oh..." Tsuna said feeling embarrassed. He thought for sure that Reborn gave those glasses to Yamamoto! And I know you wanted to ask... why would he think that?

Well...

_Darn! I thought for sure Reborn gave those glasses to Yamamoto. _Tsuna inwardly said to himself. _I mean the way I'm reacting right now just because Yamamoto's wearing glasses... I thought Reborn possibly did something to those glasses and to his own amusement he gave it to Yamamoto! But Yamamoto said that he got it from his doctor so...  
><em>

_What's up with this reaction...?_

"Hey Tsuna, we should really get going." Yamamoto said as he looked at his watch. The sudden serious expression that crossed his face as he looked at his wrist while wearing those 'glasses', it nearly made Tsuna stop breathing. "Hey Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out again.

"A-ah! W-what?" Tsuna said. It took a full second for him to comprehend what Yamamoto said. "O-oh um, y-yeah you're right! W-we should get going!" The boss said as he began running towards the direction of the school. He passed by his rain guardian without looking at him. He knew that Yamamoto would follow anyway.

"Right behind you!" Yamamoto shouted, confirming Tsuna's thoughts.

_Ah darn, has Yamamoto's voice always sounded so nice?_

* * *

><p>"Kyaa Yamamoto-sama you look so cool!"<p>

Yamamoto inwardly sighed as he was surrounded once more by his _fangirls._

"Wow Yamamoto, I never knew you wore glasses." One of his fellow _male _classmates said. "You sure it's alright for you to have them during baseball?"

"It's only temporary." Yamamoto shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides I can take them off during practice or something."

"Yamamoto-kun please look here!" Yamamoto obliged.

_Click!_

"Kya! I got his picture!"

"Ooh! Me too! Me too!"

Yamamoto sighed internally again.

"Jyuudaime! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Yamamoto looked up at the familiar voice. Through his glasses, he was able to see Gokudera bowing in front of a familiar brunet. Tsuna looked more normal and more at ease compared to this morning.

"Ah Gokudera-kun! It's okay really!" Tsuna said as he tried to straighten the other up. "It was my fault for not looking where I was going!" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at what Tsuna said. Did he accidentally bump into Gokudera or something? Just as he thought that, he saw a stain on Tsuna's vest. It looked like orange juice.

"No jyuudaime! It's still my fault! For your uniform to be ruined while mine was spared..." Gokudera said as he raised a shaking fist of regret. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Maa.. it's nothing I'll go wash this off before it stains." Tsuna said with a strained smile. Yamamoto continued to watch the brunet in fixation.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera said with a frown but then at the corner of the silverette's eyes he suddenly noticed Yamamoto staring. "Oi baseball idiot what are you staring at?

Tsuna immediately looked up when Gokudera said that. The wide caramel eyes locked with amber ones as the rain guardian smiled at his boss.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I should offer my handkerchief." Yamamoto said lightly as he smiled. The baseball idol watched Tsuna's expression become blank before the brunet looked away. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose. What was that about?

"Che! As if jyuudaime needs _your _handkerchief! I have one right here so-" As Gokudera said that, he placed a hand on his pocket but then he stopped when he realized he forgot to do laundry this morning so...

To cover up his embarrassment, Gokudera turned to the nearest guy. "Oi you! Give me your handkerchief!"

"Ha-hai!" The guy said as he reluctantly took out his hanky. Yamamoto laughed tensely at Gokudera's actions.

"I-It's fine Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna assured the bomber as he still refused to look at Yamamoto. "I-I have a perfectly good handkerchief. Thank you both of you." Tsuna added but he still did not meet Yamamoto's eyes even when he excused himself to the bathroom.

"Ah wait jyuudaime!" Gokudera said but then Tsuna was already gone. Yamamoto couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. It was obvious that Tsuna was avoiding him.

"Oi Yamamoto, where are you going?" One classmate said as the rain guardian smoothly slid off the table he was sitting on.

"Ah, I need to check on something for a bit." Yamamoto said as he made his way out of the classroom.

"Come back soon okay? Class is about to start." They called after him. Yamamoto raised a hand to show he knew.

The baseball idol casually strolled out of the classroom, ignoring the flirtatious winks seniors, freshmen, and junior girls were giving him. His mind was set on finding out what was wrong with Tsuna.

After several seconds of walking Yamamoto finally arrived just outside the boy's comfort room. He wanted to go inside and check on his friend but then...

"Gah... it won't come off..." He heard Tsuna mumble inside. He decided to just wait outside. With that thought, Yamamoto leaned against the wall coolly, listening to Tsuna talk to himself.

"Why did this have to happen today?" Tsuna said out loud in distress. "I mean, wasn't today supposed to be my day? A day to finally relax without Reborn around... A day to finally..." Yamamoto wasn't able to hear the rest of the sentence because the Vongola trailed off.

"It's finally clean." Tsuna said tiredly from the rest room. Yamamoto had to fight off a smile. "Ah, now I can't wear it because it's all wet..." Tsuna realized.

Yamamoto bit his lip trying to prevent himself from chuckling. Unable to help himself he opened the door to the restroom and stepped in.

Tsuna looked up automatically at the sound of the door being opened.

"Yoh! Need any help?" Yamamoto said as he smiled.

There was silence.

Frozen. Tsuna was literally frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't speak. And worst of all, he felt like he was hyperventilating. If this was what his enemies felt like when they were frozen by his zero point break through First Edition then... He felt sympathy for them.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said nervously when his best friend didn't answer. Maybe he shouldn't have surprised the other like that? The young boss looked like he just saw a ghost or something. His face was frozen blank. It was a strange reaction that he only saw today. "Hey Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he walked forward, rushing to the brunet's side.

Tsuna didn't respond. He just continued to stand there like an idiot.

"Tsuna... Tsuna..." Yamamoto murmured as he placed a hand against the brunet's pale and cold cheek, slapping him lightly. "Tsuna!" He said as he took the brunet by the wrist and shook him as gently as he could.

The brunet gasped at the feeling of Yamamoto's hand holding his wrist. He gulped as he looked at Yamamoto's amber eyes through his glasses. The baseball idol sighed in relief at the reaction. He grinned at his brunet boss.

"Ah that's good. I thought you went into shock or something-" Yamamoto began but then he was cut off when he felt Tsuna's small hands against the sides of his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Tsuna?"

The Vongola looked at Yamamoto, his expression still blank as he caressed the sides of the other's face. Yamamoto could feel a small blush decorating his cheek as Tsuna leaned in and lifted the glasses off of his face. Because of this action, the rain guardian's eyes became blurry.

"Tsuna…?" Yamamoto said as he narrowed his eyes to see better.

"Yama…" Tsuna leaned forward. "…moto." And as he said that, he closed his eyes and kissed the baseball star right on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>OMG a cliffy! Hahaha! Well I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter! Please stay tuned!


	2. I did not just do that!

**Author's note: **And I know… Some will be like: What about 'Ghost of the past love?'-story? *cries animatedly* I'm working on it as best I can but I can't get the proper angle! I already have the climax for the next chapter it's just the beginning that got me sulky! I want to make the chapter better (or I'll fell like failure if I don't)!

-Anyway, in a totally unrelated note: Christmas is approaching fast and you know what that means for the 8027 pairing! *winks* MISTLETOE! Oh yeah! I wanna issue a mistletoe-one-shot challenge to all writers. Pairing is the 8027 of course! Different stories which center around the object of love: mistletoe!

HAHAHA(-very serious)! Anyway! Thank you for the support! I love you readers! Keep reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>GLASSES FETISH<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_I did not just do that!_

The kiss was soft and curious and before long Tsuna's arms were around the baseball idol's neck. The only thing in his mind was that Yamamoto tasted like sushi and maybe even rain. If rain had a taste that is…

It took the brunet several seconds to realize that the baseball star wasn't responding at all. And this realization was enough to stun his dizzy thoughts, enough to send his mind in a frenzy, and enough for him to pull back.

The Vongola boss trembled like leaf in the wind as he pulled back and looked at Yamamoto's face. His own face was red and his eyes were wide from what he had done. The arms that had encircled themselves around the rain guardian were pulled back and was now lying numbly on his sides.

Tsuna lifted one trembling hand to cover his mouth as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. The tears blurred his vision as he looked at Yamamoto's eyes which were as wide as his own.

"I-I…" Tsuna said as her swallowed thickly. "S-Sorry I-"

Tears fell from the Vongola's eyes as he stepped back. He was unable to control himself. He didn't know what overcame him but it wasn't a good enough excuse. He had ruined one of the best friendship he had...

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna shouted before he turned around and fled. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was too stunned to notice Tsuna crying, his glasses were lopsided on his nose as he tried to get his mind back to earth. He was actually too stunned to hear the door slam as he continued to stare at the wall.

Several seconds later… Reality caught up with the rain guardian and his face became unbelievably red as he placed a hand to cover the lower half of his face.

"T-Tsuna h-he…" Yamamoto stuttered into the silence as he held the sink to steady himself.

…_He kissed me._

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth Vongola boss, ran and ran and kept running with no specific destination in his mind. His thoughts were constantly repeating what he had done in the boy's restroom and to his absolute guilt, he found out he <em>liked <em>what happened.

_What the heck-? Aren't I supposed to be straight? _Tsuna mentally cried as an image of a smiling Yamamoto entered his mind, making him blush and making his lips tingle. _Darn it!_

The young brunet found the nearest closet and slipped inside, intent on hiding his face from the world forever.

_Why the heck did I do that? _Tsuna mentally cried as he grabbed a fistful off his hair. _Yamamoto definitely hates me now!_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna are you in here?" Came a familiar babyish voice. Tsuna gave startled yelp at the voice as he tried to look around in the cramp closet.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna called out. "W-Where are you and how did you know that I was here?"

"Your actions are always predictable to me Dame-Tsuna… Finding out you were here was easy." Reborn said and suddenly the door to the closet opened. A baby wearing a fedora was looking at Tsuna with a calculating gaze. "You look as pathetic as always."

"Shut up!" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes.

"What happened that got you in this state?" Reborn asked. The brunet gulped intent on staying quiet but then a gun to his head changed his decision easily.

"You see…" Tsuna began as he narrated everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Oi Yamamoto there you are." A guy from his class said when he entered the boy's rest room and saw the baseball idol leaning against the sink with a red face. "Uhm, hey? Are you okay?"

Yamamoto let out a shaky laugh as he straightened himself. "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine."

"Oh. You sure? You look sort of pink…" The guy mumbled. Yamamoto's blush darkened as he thought back to what happened and he just nodded.

"Anyway, we should get back to the classroom… The teacher was looking for you and Dame-Tsuna so I-" The guy said, Yamamoto's gaze snapped to him.

"Tsuna hasn't gone back yet?" Yamamoto asked in worry.

"Uh no. That's why I-" The guy began but he was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Thanks for telling me, I think I'll go look for Tsuna… You can go ahead now." Yamamoto said before he pushed passed the guy and left.

"Wait Yamamoto! Gokudera-san has-!" But before he could finish his sentence the door to the bathroom closed and the guy sighed.

Really? What did those two see in Dame-Tsuna?

* * *

><p>"And I kissed him… and…" Tsuna buried his face into his arms as he went red all over again.<p>

"I see, that's quite a predicament." Reborn said as he drank his espresso. "And here I thought you liked Sasagawa Kyoko… You had me fooled Dame-Tsuna."

"Wha-?" Tsuna said as he looked at his demented tutor. "But I do like Kyoko-chan!"

"Then tell my why did you kiss Yamamoto then?" Reborn challenged.

"That's-! He-!" Tsuna began to stutter. "It was those g-glasses! I c-couldn't help myself! I-!"

"Yes, yes those glasses…" Reborn said with a sigh. "However I don't see you randomly kissing people wearing glasses. Gokudera often wears glasses but I don't see you making out with him-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tsuna said as he covered his ears.

"-and there was even that incident when Kyoko tried on some glasses but didn't you, yourself say that you preferred her without one?" Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsuna put down his hands as he looked crestfallen. "I'm not sure what's happening… I'm very confused." Tsuna sniffed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Being confused is part of growing up. This incident might be embarrassing at first but I'm sure that in the end you'd be happy about what happened." Reborn said wisely. The young boss frowned at him but nodded nonetheless.

"And now what do I do?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"Go find Yamamoto and figure out your feelings." Reborn said as he kicked his student out of the closet.

"W-what? B-but I-" Tsuna protested but then he was cut off.

"Jyuudaime!" Came a very familiar voice. Tsuna looked up and saw his self-proclaimed right-hand man running towards him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as the bomber helped him up.

"I'm so happy that I found you jyuudaime! I thought something happened!" Gokudera said smiling down at the Vongola.

"A-Ah, thanks for looking for me Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a smile and then he looked behind the bomber."Uhm by any chance, did you happen to see Yamamoto?"

"The baseball idiot? He hasn't come back to class yet." Gokudera said shrugging nonchalantly and Tsuna's eyes flashed in worry.

"Do you know where he is?" Tsuna asked as he looked over the Italian's shoulder in worry.

"I don't know jyuudaime." Gokudera said suspiciously. "Why did something happen? Did that baseball idiot do something inappropriate? It wouldn't be the first time-"

The young boss sweat dropped as he stopped the bomber. _More like it was me who did something inappropriate._

"You should go look for him if you're that worried Dame-Tsuna." Reborn piped up and the brunet just remembered he was actually there.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted respectfully. Tsuna frowned at his tutor as he looked down sadly.

"I-I don't think Y-Yamamoto wants to see me right now." Tsuna said as he turned away.

"J-Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said.

"Hm, well I think he does want to see you regardless of what you have done." Reborn said in that matter-of-fact tone that irritated the young Vongola greatly.

"Reborn-san did something happen?" Gokudera turned to look at the hitman and then at Tsuna. "Jyuudaime?"

"It's nothing Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to the bomber in reassurance.

"Hmph, don't ignore me Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and then he looked at the two Vongola before him with serious eyes. "I want the two of you to start looking for Yamamoto, right now."

"Wha-? Why the heck would we want to look for that idiot?" Gokudera said and Tsuna looked at Reborn incredulously. What was he planning? Why was he asking Gokudera to look for Yamamoto with him?

"Gokudera I want you to look for Yamamoto down at the field. Dame-Tsuna you search for him on the second and third floor." Reborn said and it became clear to the brunet that the hitman wanted to separate them.

Gokudera frowned as he opened his mouth to protest-

"Now." Reborn said in his scary hitman voice that sent shivers down Tsuna and Gokudera's backs. Tsuna squeaked and Gokudera closed his mouth in fear.

"I-I'll get going then…" Gokudera said reluctantly after a few seconds of silence and he left.

"And you Dame-Tsuna, what are you still doing here?" Reborn asked the brunet boss who gulped and nodded frantically.

"I'll get g-going then!" Tsuna all but shouted as he ran away.

Reborn smirked as he watched his cowardly student leave. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Yamamoto was wondering the hallways with a dazed look in his expression. His mind kept replaying the scene at the boy's restroom and he couldn't help but flush and clear his throat in embarrassment. For some reason, the feel of Tsuna's lips on his wasn't that bad…

The swordsman's eyes widened at what he thought and to hide his shock he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose which got some girls who was passing by to squeal. Tsuna's exceptionally red face and tearful eyes entered Yamamoto's mind and his embarrassment gave way to worry.

Where was Tsuna?

If he ever sees the brunet before the end of the day… the first thing he was going to do was assure him. I mean it's not like he did it on puporse right? Maybe there was something on his face and Tsuna tried to get it but then the floor was slippery so he fell forward and…

However, as Yamamoto was thinking of the reason why what happened… _happened_, he suddenly stopped in his tracks just in time a person collided with him. He cushioned the fall of the random student and readied his best smile.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Yamamoto said, quick to take the blame on himself rather on the person who bumped into him. He felt the person in his arms gasp and he looked down curiously. Everyone seemed to be doing that a lot (well, actually it was just Tsuna but you know…).

However his eyes widened when through his glasses he saw who it was.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said pleasantly surprised. _What awesome luck!_

_What horrible luck! _Tsuna thought as he felt dread inside him. He was really hoping that it was Gokudera who found the baseball idol instead. However, Yamamoto seemed to be oblivious to his friend's dread as he continued to smile. Inwardly Tsuna cried.

_Yamamoto, you're smile is killing me… _Tsuna thought as he fought down the blush rising on his cheeks. "A-Ah, Yamamoto… I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you too!" Yamamoto said but then he paused when he saw everyone staring at him and Tsuna. _Hm, maybe this isn't the best place to talk?_

Tsuna looked up at his rain guardian curiously and Yamamoto looked back down at him seriously. Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat and his legs wobble.

"Hey Tsuna, come with me for a sec." The swordsman said as he grabbed the brunet by the wrist.

Tsuna squeaked as he was suddenly dragged past people who- he had just noticed- were staring at him and the baseball star. To his shock, he felt great annoyance when girls purposefully brushed past his rain guardian with inviting eyes and flirtatious smiles. Raging hormones are scary.

Yamamoto pushed past the girls with no second glance. He really wasn't affected by them anymore, they were too clingy and everywhere. Instead he held the small brunet closer to his side and unable to help himself he smiled down at Tsuna.

"Y-Yamamoto where are we going?" Tsuna asked as he blushed fiercely.

"To the roof." Yamamoto said casually as he adjusted the glasses once more. Tsuna gulped. "I wanted to talk you about what happened earlier."

The Vongola's eyes widened before he looked down fearfully. The horrid confrontation was about to commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Not sure if I did well on this chapter. Glasses fetish is shorter than my other stories and well yeah… okay! Please review!


	3. Happy ending?

**Author's note: **Another update! The final chapter of glasses fetish! Thanks for all those who reviewed and supported this story! Love you 8027 fans as always! Christmas is coming soon and I wish my head would already figure out a memorable 8027 Christmas fanfiction! (Hits head) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it… Hehe XD

And aww… I only had two reviews on the second chapter? D: I knew it was the most boring chapter! Oh well! As long as I placed my heart into writing! Ahaha! Thank you everyone who read, liked, alerted, reviewed, and favorited this story. (Favorited isn't a word but oh-well!)

* * *

><p><strong>GLASSES FETISH<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_Happy Ending…?_

And so, at the rooftop…

"U-Uhm Y-Yamamoto a-about w-what h-happened…" Tsuna began as the baseball star closed the door behind them. Yamamoto walked towards the wired fence and the sky boss followed. The swordsman leaned against it coolly as he listened to the young brunet.

Tsuna gulped as he began. "I don't- ! Actually I-!"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said when the brunet couldn't continue. He gave the other a kind look. "You don't have to beat yourself up for that… I just want to know the reason why…" Yamamoto trailed off and he cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. However he wasn't the only one, because Tsuna began blushing as well.

"That was…" Tsuna said his mouth dry. "Actually I don't know why I did that…" And he sighed at his uselessness at explaining.

"You don't?" Yamamoto asked and he looked at Tsuna earnestly.

"You see this morning," Tsuna began as he decided to let everything out. "I was really surprised when I saw you wearing those…" Tsuna motioned at the glasses. "…glasses."

"My glasses?" Yamamoto said pointing at the object perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Yap." Tsuna nodded. "And after that I began feeling strange…" The brunet's face began reddening. "And finally when I saw you at the boy's rest room with that serious look… I couldn't help myself and I…"

Suddenly brown and amber eyes widened at what the Vongola said and Tsuna covered his mouth to stop anymore words coming out. This time, Yamamoto's face was pink and he laughed awkwardly to show the tension.

"Couldn't help yourself?" The rain guardian said as he approached the young boss. Tsuna looked away extremely embarrassed.

"I… uh… I didn't mean it that way." Tsuna said and then he said in frustration. "Gah! I'm so confused."

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna as he stepped in front of the boss. The brunet looked up at Yamamoto curiously when he saw that the baseball idol was in front of him.

"Neh, when you see me wearing my glasses what do you feel?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna looked at him weirdly before answering with a tiny blush.

"M-My heart beat becomes fast and for some reason I-I can't think straight…" Tsuna said mumbling and then suddenly he laughed a bit. "Sometimes I even forget to breath."

_Ah, so that's why he's always gasping. _Yamamoto thought to himself. Suddenly he sighed and took off his glasses, Tsuna stared at him as he did so. Yamamoto laughed at the expression on Tsuna's face and he winked at the brunet.

"And now?" Yamamoto said as he played with the glasses in his hand. "What do you feel now?"

"I…" Tsuna said shakily as he swallowed thickly.

"Have you always had this glasses fetish Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he twirled the object of Tsuna's troubles in his hand. The brunet shook his head honestly.

"Sou… So you only experienced this with me then?" Yamamoto said with a grin and Tsuna nodded cautiously. What was the baseball idol trying to say?

Tsuna blinked when Yamamoto suddenly came closer to his face and he found his face heating up nicely. Yamamoto was extremely good-looking even without the glasses-

The sky guardian's eyes widened. What the heck was he thinking now?

"Neh Tsuna…?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the brunet seriously. "What do you feel now?"

"I…" Tsuna said as he looked into the amber eyes and his face began to heat up even more. "A-Arre? My heart is b-beating s-so fast. T-That's weird…"

The swordsman placed a hand against Tsuna's cheek and he placed the glasses on Tsuna. The brunet blinked at the sudden obstruction of his sight.

"Hm, Tsuna looks cute wearing glasses too." Yamamoto said as he looked at the brunet who continued to blink up at him. The glasses irritated his eyes.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out. The rain guardian leaned in as he smiled.

"Hey Tsuna… you know when your heart beats fast for someone it means you like them." Yamamoto explained casually as he caressed the other's cheek. The brunet choked as his face burned.

"W-What?" Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes.

"Tsuna the kiss you just gave me… You know, I can count that as a confession too, if you don't mind." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"C-Confession?" Tsuna said with a gasp. Yamamoto nodded at him.

"Do you want me to give you my reply?" The rain guardian said as he innocently blinked his amber eyes.

"I- uhm…" Tsuna said and then suddenly he blinked when the glasses was taken from him. He looked up just in time to see Yamamoto put them on. Tsuna froze when Yamamoto gave him a serious type smile. His heart hammered against his ribs and his face burned even more and suddenly something clicked inside his mind.

"I… I like you?" Tsuna said dazedly and Yamamoto chuckled. He leaned forward and he touched his forehead with Tsuna's as he gave him a bright smile.

"I like you too." Yamamoto said as he pecked the other on the lips and winked. "So I accept your confession."

When Yamamoto's lips made contact with his own, the young boss found himself leaning forward and placing his arms around Yamamoto's neck. He pecked the other back on the lips and pulled back with a bright blush.

"So we…?"

"Yap, we're going out now." Yamamoto said with a casual laugh as he encircled his arms around the other's waist. "I'm your greatest weakness after all… plus the glasses."

"I didn't know I had a glasses fetish…" Tsuna defended himself with a blush.

"Only with me though." Yamamoto said but then he added suspiciously. "Right? I mean you don't feel like kissing Gokudera whenever he wears his glasses right?"

"No! Of course not!" Tsuna said as he blushed fiercely.

"And sempai?"

"Yamamoto!"

"What about Hibari-san? You know he might look good in glasses too… I should make sure that-"

"Yamamoto stop it!" Tsuna said horrified.

"Ah! And there's Mukuro too! Tsuna are you _sure_ that the person you like is _me_?"

* * *

><p>Ten years later…<p>

"…And so that's what happened." A now 24-year-old Tsuna said to the 15-year-old Lambo and I-pin, and also to the 17-year-old Futa.

"That sounded hectic Tsuna-nii…" Futa said with a slight chuckle.

"I think it was romantic Tsuna-san." I-pin said with a smile. "I'm happy for you and Yamamoto-san!"

"So, did Yamamoto really go through Hibari, Bakadera, lawn-head, and the creepy illusionist? Did he make them wear glasses?" Lambo asked as he coolly lounged on the sofa.

"Yap, he had to make sure." Tsuna confirmed as he crossed his legs while thinking. "The day after the erm-_(cough)_ confession he cornered Gokudera-kun and forced him to wear his glasses. Afterwards, he called me and tried to watch my reaction as I stared at Gokudera-kun."

"And Kyoya-nii?" Futa asked with interest.

Tsuna sighed. "Yeah, Reborn helped him out with that one."

"I bet Hibari-san looked good in glasses." I-pin giggled.

"Yeah he did." Tsuna said bluntly and the three stared at him.

"Then you-" Lambo began but Tsuna chuckled as he waved him off.

"It's not like that. I _like_ Yamamoto…" He reminded them. "It didn't matter to me if someone looked good in glasses. Yamamoto's the only one that made me… well-" The fairly young boss blushed. Futa and I-pin sighed in relief.

"And what about turf-top?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Onii-san also had to wear them." Tsuna nodded. "Kyoko-chan was overjoyed when she saw it. She thought Onii-san was taking studying seriously." The brunet sweat dropped at the memory.

"Mukuro-sama also wore glasses after that day too." A voice suddenly popped up from behind and they saw Chrome enter the room. "He wanted to see if he could make Boss fall to his knees like the rain man…"

"Chrome-san!" I-pin said as she welcomed the girl. Nagi smiled at her.

"Chrome, back so soon?" Tsuna said with a warm smile. The girl bowed to him in a respectful greeting.

"I'm back boss." She said to Tsuna as she smiled. "And rain guardian-san is back as well."

"Tsuna!" Came a familiar and cheerful voice. Tsuna immediately stood up, smiled, and turned around just as the door opened. He failed to notice Chrome ushering the three teenagers out to the other exit.

"Yamamoto-!" However the brunet gasped when the door fully opened revealing his rain guardian.

"Wah! The mission was so tiring!" Yamamoto grinned as he entered and loosened his necktie. He smiled at Tsuna who continued to gape openly at him. "Tsuna?"

The brunet struggled to breathe and reply properly as his face heated up and he let his gaze slide down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Wow, it's still so effective even after so many years…" Lambo said as he, I-pin, Chrome, and Futa peeked through the door.

"What caused Yamamoto-san to suddenly wear those again?" I-pin asked curiously.

"Rain guardian-san heard boss say that cloud-man looked great in glasses." Chrome said quietly.

"Takeshi-nii must want to remind Tsuna-nii about how they got together." Futa said as he chuckled.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna manage to say out loud and he gulped as the older man stepped towards him. He blushed heavily when deft fingers ran through his brown locks. The swordsman placed a warm palm against the brunet's cheek.

"Hm? Something wrong? You're quiet today…" Yamamoto chuckled as he leaned forward. Tsun blushed fiercely and he frowned before he reached out and pulled his guardian forward.

"E-Eh?" Yamamoto said in surprise as he fell towards Tsuna. He looked into the eyes of the Vongola but instead of brown, warm ones it was orange, cool, and calculative.

"Tell me you didn't go out looking like that." The HDW Tsuna said coolly as he caressed Yamamoto's face. The guardian chuckled nervously.

"I just put them on now." Yamamoto said with a sheepish smile.

"Good." HDW Tsun said as he leaned forward and pecked the other right on the lips. "You already have enough admirers as it is."

Yamamoto steadied his position on top of Tsuna and looked the brunet seriously on the eyes. "You fail to comprehend your own admirers."

"At least they don't jump me like yours do…" HDW Tsuna retorted coolly.

"They don't take my pictures when I happen to fall asleep defenseless…" Yamamoto said as he adjusted his glasses. This seemed to be the last straw as Tsuna placed his arms around the other's neck and pulled forward, ignoring the glasses that slid off Yamamoto's face at the action.

Meanwhile…

"Come on let's leave them…" Chrome said as she pushed the teenagers away from the scene.

"Yamamoto-san is finally home. Tsuna-san must be so happy." I-pin said with a smile.

"Yare, yare they should grow up and stop being jealous of each other like that…" Lambo yawned.

"Takeshi-nii, Tsuna-nii…" Futa said as he gave a last sideway glance. "Happy anniversary."

And with that, the four of them left the happy couple alone.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And that's the happy ending for our couple! Aren't they so adorable even after ten years? THE IDEAL PAIR, I say! Well everyone good job and advance merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
